


Wall

by Clarinete



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: HBD Moniwa-san, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 06:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7834168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarinete/pseuds/Clarinete
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moniwa a veces piensa que Ushijima es como niño, cálido y adorable. Sus brazos siempre le rodean formando un abrazo, y sus pensamientos siempre giran en torno a él y nadie más. Tenerlo a su lado es el mejor regalo que podría tener.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wall

Tras levantarse a la mañana, escuchó que alguien tocaba la puerta. Se fijó en el reloj, y una gota de sudor cubrió su frente, era demasiado tarde. "¡Mierda! Me quedé dormido, y Toshi está aquí." Aún así, se fue a abrirle la puerta él. Se preguntaba cómo estaría, o si estaría molesto por la improvisada invitación. Si algo caracteriza a Wakatoshi es la puntualidad y en ocasiones tan importantes como lo es el cumpleaños de Moniwa, no tiene el derecho de pasar la hora acordada. Improvisado o no, también le trajo un regalo; Algo hecho con sus propias manos, que mas chueco que decente, lo hizo con mucho esmero. — Buenos días. — Susurró cuando la puerta fue abierta. Un ligero sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas, mas su semblante tan rígido permaneció. Se quedaron un rato así, mirándose con atención, hasta que se decidió por hablar de nuevo. — Espero que cumplas muchos años más. — Y extendió la caja que está entre sus manos. Sus ojos por poco se humedecieron cuando le escuchó decir buenos días, y verlo en esa postura, tan contento, con sus mejillas sonrojadas. — ¿Puedo pasar? —

¡Ah! Wakatoshi, Wakatoshi, sin saberlo, has hecho enormemente feliz a tu novio. Obviamente, no tardó en abrazarlo, por más incómodo que sonase. Lo rodeó con mucha ternura, y no necesitaba expresar palabra alguna para decir lo que sentía en ese momento al verle, sin embargo, no quería sonar como un pelmazo, se separó, y tras eso, tomó el regalo, que aún sostenía.

— ¡N-No debiste! — Mencionó: "Tú ya eres regalo suficiente." Acabó por avergonzarse, como siempre. — P-Pasa, por favor.

No era la primera vez que venía a su casa, pero estaba más ordenada de lo normal, sin embargo, Moniwa permanecía con ropa de casa, parecía que no había tenido tiempo de vestirse, pero ya qué, sólo serían ellos dos después de todo. Una vez pasaron, Moniwa le invitó a tomar algo.

— Toshi, ¿quieres cerveza, jugo, agua o soda? — Preguntó, con una sonrisa un tanto tambaleante.

— Agua. — Respondió. Su grave voz resonó en la vacía habitación, pero pronto sus pasos le hicieron compañía; No es como si buscara ser grosero o desagradecido, pero el punto es pasar la mayor parte del tiempo con él, ¿Para qué lo va a servir? Es su cumpleaños, después de todo. — Iré contigo a la cocina. — Pero era demasiado tarde, ya Wakatoshi se encontraba allí. Descalzo y de brazos cruzados apoyado en el mesón. —. . . ¿Hace poco te levantaste? —Preguntó lo obvio, pero sin rastos de estar molesto. De la heladera sacó agua fría que tenía guardada desde anoche ya que era Agosto y hacía MUCHO calor, ah, pero para él prefirió tomar un poco de jugo. Prefería no beber alcohol, aunque también se sintió como un tonto, pues sabía bien que el adorable Wakatoshi no bebía.

"¿¡Por qué le pregunté!? Ugh, soy idiota." Pensó para sí.Estaba pensando en acercarse para que se lo de, pero él ya estaba ahí, mirándolo con esos ojos oliva, que para él, estaban llenos de afecto. Le ofreció el vaso de agua, entre sus manos con una sonrisa. ¿Por qué se sentía nervioso? Sin embargo, esa pregunta le hizo ladear la cabeza, pero acabó por responder la verdad. — Estaba tan nervioso porque ibas venir mañana, que no podía dormir. — Respondió entrecortado, pero acabó por tapar su rostro entre sus manos, estaba muy avergonzado, pero sus shorts y la camiseta de Ushijima, que le iba extremadamente grande, que utilizaba para dormir, le delataba.

Es que no es solo pensamiento de Moniwa. Es cierto que esos penetrantes ojos oliva, que con normalidad tienden a mirar con desapruebo o indiferencia; Observaban a Kaname con afecto, es su novio claro está e independiente de su relación, su manera de actuar inspiraba nada más que cariño. — Yo tampoco pude dormir. — Fue su único comentario en respuesta, no acabó allí, pero se tomó su tiempo entre lo que se acercaba a Moniwa y apartaba las manos de su rostro. — Es tu cumpleaños, Kaname, ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por nada? — Susurró. — Estás haciendo las cosas bien. — Sus palabras terminaron cuando el beso comenzó. Pero fue tan simple y corto que se le notaron las ganas de no incomodar al "Pobre" Moniwa. Se apartó y palmeó su espalda; Jamás podrá acabar con su nerviosismo, pero tampoco quiere que se mantenga intranquilo por todo.

Tras escuchar sus adorables palabras, su corazón latió fuerte, normalmente no era una pareja de haber mucho contacto, porque uno era demasiado reservado, y Moniwa, demasiado tímido, aunque muchas ganas no le faltaba, de abrazarlo, de besarlo, como cualquier pareja normal. — G-Gracias. — Tomó coraje, y atrevió a tomar su mano. Ah, eran tan suaves. Sus ojos azules le miraron con cierta emoción, y hasta parecía formar una pequeña sonrisa. Cuando tomó su mano, Ushijima sintió un extraño cosquilleo en su abdomen. Quizá era la emoción o se encuentra enternecido con su manera de ser. Eso sí, al principio no entendió lo que quiso significar, pero cuando preguntó por una película, su gesto cambió a uno mas suave. — Toshi, ¿quieres ir a mi cuarto a ver una película...? — "O aunque sea pasar el rato."

— Vayamos a ver una película. — Luego de confirmar, entrelazaron sus dedos. No son una pareja de mucho contacto, pero pequeños detalles como estos son suficientes para mantener su relación viva. Mientras subían, Ushijima le miraba con atención, intentando adivinar si seguía nervioso o no.

— D-De acuerdo. — Fue su única respuesta, tímida, pues aún no sabía bien si era lo que Ushijima quería en realidad, más aún, afirmó su agarre, y con una sonrisa, lo tomó para llevarlo hacia arriba, dónde estaba su cuarto.

Ushijima ya le conocía, por lo general, estaba lleno de herramientas, y había olor a grasa mezclado con aceite infernal, quizás Moniwa se tomaba demasiado en serio los talleres de su colegio, incluso más de lo que hacía con el voleibol, pero al llegar a la puerta, vaya sorpresa con lo que se encontró, todo estaba limpio, incluso ese horrible olor no estaba presente, eso si, ahora había una mesa con comida.

— M-Mi madre pensó que si ibas a venir, era mejor estar con mucha comida. — Ajá, había sandwiches, dulces, gaseosa, hasta incluso frituras adornadas con color verde. Parecía una fiesta infantil. — Je... Piensa que somos niños o algo así. — Más allá de eso, no había nada destacable, un placard, una cama cómoda, en la cual dormía cómodamente él, y además, una televisión. La familia de Moniwa era clase media-baja, por lo cual no se daban muchos lujos, pero tampoco parecía que eso les dejara parecer como personas necesitadas, todo lo contrario.— Por favor, sírvete. Mientras tanto, buscaré una película. — ¡Ah! Había bajado muchas, pero esperaba no ir a la cárcel, pues era bastante ilegal lo que estaba haciendo.

— No lo creo. Se preocupa por ti, eso es. . . Adorable. — Ushijima hizo tal comentario con su mirada fija en sus manos, esas que se encontraban aún dulcemente tomadas por las ajenas. No le pareció mal que hubiera comida, de hecho eso le agrega emoción a la película y si algo le gusta hacer al mayor, es comer. — Está bien. — Entre cortos comentarios empezó su mañana. Tomó asiento en la luego de deshacer su agarre y se recostó en una almohada que pertenece a su novio. — ¿Qué vamos a ver? — Preguntó, suponiendo que Moniwa elegiría la película. De paso, recargó la mejilla en su mano hecha puño. Palmeó su lado, invitando a que tomara asiento.

— ¡Terminator Dos! — Respondió con una enorme sonrisa, parecía estar muy feliz con su selección, aunque la razón principal era porque le había parecido escuchar que le gustaban las películas de acción. Espera no haberse equivocado, aún así, una vez la película empezó, tomó las frituras, y se sentó al lado de su novio, mientras ponía el bowl sobre el suelo. Cruzó su mirada, con él, y le regaló otra sonrisa. Wakatoshi se veía muy lindo comiendo, pero prefirió no comentar nada. estaba en silencio, después de todo era una película.

— Entiendo. — ¿Lindo comiendo? Pero si lo que hace es tragar. Ya su novio debería saberlo y un recipiente de papitas no alcanzará para los dos, al menos si piensa que será para la película. Se acercó de a poco al pelinegro, miraba hacia al frente pero es como si su cuerpo se moviera bajo otra fuerza. Así que, fue inconsciente el que terminara tan cerca ó bien, fue todo por ir detrás de la comida. No comentó tampoco mucho, solo hundía su mano en el tazón cada vez que lo deseaba. Moniwa le sonrió y este en respuesta palmeó su cabeza un par de veces.

Pero a Moniwa era como le parecía, aunque, él, como si fuera un estereotipo de un típico hombre de taller también carecía de modales, en ese sentido eran muy iguales, al menos procurarse no atragantarse, cosa que Ushijima parecía que tampoco, que no sólo engullía como el mejor, sino también, parecía un agujero negro. Mientras él miraba la película con suma atención, algo pareció tocarle su cabeza, era Ushijima.

Moniwa sólo le miró con una sonrisa. — Toshi. — Fue lo único que respondió, para termina por acercarse a él. Sus cuerpos quedaron pegados, y su mirada volvió nuevamente a la emocionante película de acción. Como fue de esperar, no pasó mucho hasta que el tazón con la comida acabó. Por lo que Ushijima tuvo que obligarse a concentrar en la película de acción. No era muy buena, eso es verdad. Pero pasar tiempo con su novio es suficiente para mantenerlo allí. Estando tan juntos, se sentía tan cómodo que sus párpados empezaban a pesar. Cerró sus ojos para descansar un rato, pero se relajó demasiado y terminó apoyado en Moniwa, durmiendo. Sabe bien que sentirá vergüenza cuando se levante. Pero no es su culpa, no puede controlarse. Y la cama es tan cómoda, su pareja tan suave, el ambiente tan... ¿Bueno? No el adecuado, pues está malgastando su tiempo del cumpleaños, pero ¿No le parecía buena? Pero si la película era considerada una obra maestra y era muy ovacionada por todo el mundo, y aparentemente Ushijima no apreciaba esas cosas, que le resultaba incomprensible desde su perspectiva. El castaño, cuando vio que no tenía más comida, sin dudarlo, tomó más fritas, al igual que la bandeja dónde había más sandwiches. Ushijima estaba "hambriento" y no podía esperar, que va, Moniwa era quién tenía hambre, pero era su perfecta excusa. La película continuó a pesar de todo, y ninguno parecía querer alejar la mirada de lo que estaban viendo, se le hacía simplemente encantador la manera en la Ushijima prestaba atención a la película.

— Hey... Cuándo terminemos, ¿q-quieres bailar? — Preguntó. Él bailaba mucho en su habitación.

— ¿Bailar? — No lo entendió de primer momento.

-— Seh, bailar. — ¿Acaso Moniwa parece un buen bailarín? Está bien, es atleta, pero tampoco es que la corriente disciplina que estaba llevando a cabo le resulte demasiado útil él ser flexible o saber mover sus pies al compás de la música.

Volvió su mirada nuevamente a la pantalla, hasta que le escuchó hablar, mientras devoraba las papas que había entre sus quedó confundido por tal pregunta, pero por pura decencia y bueno, es el cumpleaños del muchacho, accedió.

No le da vergüenza, pero tampoco significa que sea buen bailarín, de hecho, tiene a penas más coordinación en la danza que una piedra. Quizá, lo suyo solo son los deportes como el vóleibol.

— ¿Qué bailaremos? — Entonces volvió a interrumpir la película, sintiendo curiosidad. Más, la comida volvió a llamarlo y su boca, no tardó en llenarse.

— No lo sé... A-Ah, si no quieres, no lo hagamos, no es como si te quiera obligar o algo por el estilo... — Mencionó, sin despegar su mirada en él. Claramente estaba asumiendo de que Ushijima sabía que se trataba del Just Dance, el clásico juego de baile por excelencia desde hace mucho tiempo.

Mientras Ushijima pensaba su respuesta, le sirvió un vaso de gaseosa con una enorme sonrisa, dejándolo a su lado.

— Si quiero hacerlo, no te preocupes. — Respondió Ushijima. ¿Habrá dicho algo mal? ¿Le habrá ofendido? Entrecerró sus ojos y acercó el vaso lleno de gaseosa a sus labios. Bebió, pero no dejó pasar mucho tiempo hasta volver a hablar. — Pregunté porque quería saber la canción, nada más. — Decidió aclararlo para no crear malentendidos. Aunque, es muy extraño que en realidad termine en una pelea, no parecen discutir.

Seguido a eso, regresó su atención al filme. Quedó en silencio, solo a la espera de que acabara, pues no le interesó nunca la trama. — . . . —Pasó su mirada de la pantalla al muchacho y así, la regresaba a la película con desinterés.

Estaba intrigado. Moniwa está equivocado si cree que Ushijima sabe qué es just dance. ¿O es que ha olvidado que su novio ni usa internet? Pero a veces Moniwa es tan estúpido, pues lo único que piensa es que en su equipo esté bien, los autos y sobre lo lindo que es su novio, nada más, supone que esas cosas o le son desconocidas, o simplemente son algo que no comprende. (Vaya idiota)

— ¡H-Hay de tod-... — Sorpresivamente giró su mirada a la película, y fue una de sus escenas favoritas, cuando Terminator logra vencer al malo maloso de la película. — ¡HASTA LA VISTA, BABY! — Emitió el sonido de la explosión, aunque por supuesto, no termina así, sino, que él se acaba por sacrificar para salvar la vida del niño y de la madre, la vio tantas veces que se sabe absolutamente todo lo que ocurre de memoria. — C-Como te estaba diciendo... Hay absolutamente de todos los gustos, y creo que es imposible que no conozcas ni una sola canción. — Respondió él. La película acabó, y se levantó sorpresivamente para encender la consola, y dando marcha el juego. La selección de canciones fue directa, y la última que había estado bailando fue "Birthday de Katy Perry", pensando que era una canción un poco burda, la cambió rápidamente, y escogió una un tanto más movida. — ¿C-Cuál quieres escoger, Toshi? — Entonces fue, cuando cayó en cuenta de lo que estaban por hacer.

— ¿Qué es esto, Kaname? — Preguntó, un curioso e imposible de callar.

— ¡E-Es un juego! Su nombre es Just Dance, pensé que le conocías... — "Oh, soy un idiota." Había olvidado por completo que su novio no se familiarizaba para nada respecto a todo lo que es tecnología, todo lo contrario de Moniwa, que además de eso, es un gran fanático del ascii o esas cosas que sólo él entiende.

Sin embargo, se sorprendió como se aclimató al juego con el control, escogiendo una canción que le llamó poderosamente la atención. Ah, sonrió nuevamente cuando escuchó preguntarle eso. Esta vez el menor no falló, pues entre toda la pila de música, fue capaz de reconocer algunas. Aún así, prefirió escoger una al azar. "Rock n Roll" Fue su primera elección, Necesitó ayuda del pelinegro para usar el control, pero se sintió firme en su decisión cuando parte de la canción corrió al pasar el puntero por encima. Su mirada bajó con vergüenza, sus labios de abrieron con lentitud hasta pronunciar un sincero e inocente « No sé de qué me hablas.» No es fanático de la tecnología y eso a fin de cuentas va a terminar perjudicándolo a la hora de interactuar con los demás, pero le da aún más vergüenza pedir ayuda a Moniwa, lo considera imprudente, más, sabe que lo necesita.

— Quiero esa. — Reafirmó su decisión, seguido, dio un paso hacia atrás. — ¿Esa te gusta? —

— ¿Si me gusta? ¡Tengo la canción a nivel 10! (El máximo) — Si, sin dudas le gustaba mucho el juego, así sin más la intro comenzó, tomándole de sorpresa.

— ¡A-Ah! Debes seguir los pasos de la chica que en la pantalla, y entre mejor lo haces, sumas más puntos. — ¡No será duro con él! No quiere que se desanime en la primera partida, aunque el juego es muy fácil, es imposible que lo haga mal.

"¿Si me gusta? ¡Tengo la canción a nivel diez! "

Ushijima salió de sus pensamientos de inmediato. La canción comenzó a correr y asintió, una vez entendió sus indicaciones.

En efecto, apenas se movía, por eso mismo su novio no tuvo problemas en empezar a sobrepasar su puntaje. Veía a la chica en la pantalla, luego pasaba su mirada a Moniwa, para terminar en la puntuación. — Lo haces bien. — de su boca salió un halago, mas, su rostro expresó la seriedad de siempre.

— ¡T-Tú lo haces mejor, Ushijima... E-Es decir, para ser tu primera vez. — Ah, y por esa distracción que duró unos pequeños segundos, acabó por cometer el primer error en la jugada: "Oh no, ¡Debo comenzar a equivocarme! Sino, Toshi comenzará a sentirse mal."

Así que sin más, comenzó a hacer movimientos lerdos y lentos mientras la canción continuaba. Que va, no es que sea muy buen actor, pero con el simple hecho de decir que lo intenta, es más que suficiente, contando con la mirada de Ushijima directo en la pantalla, no pasará eso. Mientras sus movimientos comenzaba a ser más estúpidos, su puntaje iba bajando raudamente rápido.

— ¡W-Wakatoshi! Lo estás haciendo muy bien. — Rió entre dientes, de manera nerviosa, al ver que ahora los números de puntos se iban acercando. Wakatoshi no hizo ningún comentario mientras seguía el juego. Moniwa actuará para ser malo, pero, su novio lo es naturalmente. Al menos, cuando se trata de baile.

Ah, pero estaba previsto que él ganaría y su puntaje, de manera gradual va subiendo hasta alcanzar las unas tres, siendo su puntuación «Good.» Seguidos o en su defecto, aquella cruz que demostraba su equivocación. —. . . — Entrecerró sus ojos, atento a cómo se reproducía su baile. Ambos lo hicieron mal, ni siquiera sobresaliente. Pero lejos de avergonzarse, consideró la situación jocosa. Se mostró su puntuación acompañada de una fotografía. Palmeó la espalda ajena y abrió su boca, ¿Para qué más que hablar? — Escoge otra canción.

— De acuerdo, Toshi. Si es lo que quieres. — Con nerviosidad tomó el mando. La verdad le daba igual que haya ganado, por poco, había estado jugando bien en la mitad, y eso le hizo ganar, pero ahora, no sólo buscaría algo fácil, sino también, jugaría mal en toda la canción para no cagarla.

Los pocos segundos que se tardó en escoger una pasaron rápido, mucho, pero al final se decidió. — ¡Está! — Apretó start, la canción se trataba de "Rabiosa." Era fácil, está seguro de que su novio podrá seguirle el movimiento a Shakira, ya que no tenía tantos movimientos de caderas.

La canción comenzó, y Moniwa no paró de repetirse para él mismo. "¡VAMOS KANAME! DEBES CONCENTRARTE Y HACER QUE USHIJIMA NO LA ARRUINE." Pero... Las cosas le terminaron por salir mal, y Ushijima acabó por comenzar la canción de manera excelente. Comenzó de manera excelente porque Wakatoshi decidió tomarse con la seriedad merecida, el juego. Fue ahora más acorde al ritmo impartido por la música.

Bastante ruidosa, alegre. Es capaz de compararse con la actitud de Moniwa al jugar.

Oh, pero no sólo acabó ganando, también, alcanzó las cinco estrellas siendo el puntaje máximo. No pudo sentirse más satisfecho e internamente alegre.

— Sigamos jugando. — No fue petulante, tampoco quiere echarle en cara su pérdida. Es tan simple como que le gustó jugar. — Escogeré la canción.

Tuvo que sostener su mirada, pues juraba que sus ojos se estaban por caer. Ushijima Wakatoshi, quien hace unos segundos parecía moverse como un árbol, ahora, lo estaba haciendo de manera excelente. ¿Acaso se estaba tomando demasiado a pecho eso de ser el mejor QUE REALMENTE SERÁ EL MEJOR EN TODO LO QUE SEA POSIBLE?

Bueno, no cree que sea el mejor en la escuela, aunque el otro día revisó sus notas, y se vio la sorpresa con que está entre los mejores de su curso, pues sus notas siempre rondas entre los 80 o 90. Nunca juzgar a un libro por su portada.

— ¡D-De acuerdo, Toshi! — Mencionó nervioso, ahora debía jugar enserio, sino, pensaría que era aburrido. Pero vamos, cuando quiso repuntar, le terminó ganando por mucho. Menos mal que ya no jugará más voleibol contra él de manera obligatoria, no más humillaciones.

La siguiente canción fue escogida por Ushijima. De tomó su tiempo hasta reproducir: "Oh, no!" De 'Marina and the Diamonds". — ¡Oh no! Esa canción no. — Si, se atrevió a hacer esa broma, pero sólo él se rió. ¿Quién se reiría de algo tan estúpido como eso? Por favor. Ni siquiera quién tiene un sentido de humor muy malo como para parecerle gracioso semejante idiotez.

Marina & The Diamonds le gustaba, sin embargo, admitía que no había bailado mucho, especialmente esa canción, prefería ser una "Primadonna Girl."

Le llamó la atención y dio un paso hacia atrás cuando el juego comenzó. Eran pasos fáciles, hasta repetitivos. Más, Wakatoshi terminó por entretenerse con el innovador juego que Moniwa tiene para él.

Entre un giro, de manera accidental chocó con fuerza contra su novio. Ahí fue cuando dirigió su mirada a él y por supuesto, ayudó a levantar. Mientras comenzaban con el juego, las cosas iban demasiado equilibradas, de hecho, iban hasta igualados en puntaje, sin embargo, Ushijima se pasó de energía y lo tiró al suelo.

— Auch... — Musitó él, mientras se refregaba su cabeza, le había dolido, pero al menos tardó en levantarse. La preocupación se hizo presente en la penetrante mirada de Ushijima, fue causa de un juego, uno que tomó muy a pecho y ahora se sentía un tonto por llegar a lastimarlo. Un tonto muy grande, brusco, con una fuerza desmedida capaz de lastimar a las personas cercanas.

— ¿Te lastimé? — Preguntó, le tomó del brazo. No sonó exasperado, pero por dentro se lamentaba una y otra vez. — No seguiremos jugando. — No quiere ser controlador. Mas lo vio como lo mejor para evitar accidentes. ¿Y si a la próxima lo golpeaba de verdad? No, es su

— N-No. — Respondió Moniwa, más bien preocupado por la reacción de Ushijima, sin embargo, acabó por acatar a sus ordenes, apagando la consoladora de la manera en la que estaba. (Siendo sostenido por su pareja)

Acabó nuevamente por ser cubierto entre sus brazos, él quedó un tanto ruborizó por la situación.— Toshi, te preocupas demasiado por mí, sólo fue una caída después de todo... — Suspiró. — ¿Q-Quieres dormir un poco? Luego podríamos hacer otra cosa o no sé...

— ¿Quieres dormir el día de tu cumpleaños? — Le cuestionó. Entrecerrando sus ojos. Pero si quería que fuera así, no diría más. — De acuerdo. — Deshizo el abrazo y le dio la espalda. Todo, con el fin de deshacerse de la ropa de más y quedar más cómodo. Ni tan indecente como para quedar en ropa interior. — Después saldremos, puedo suponer. — Calmó su voz, también su temple. Nada más descansaría.

— Si, quiero dormir en el día de mi cumpleaños. — Le respondió, su tono de voz era suave, pero la simple razón era porque quería sentir los fuertes brazos de su novio rodearlo. Era demasiado tímido y vergonzoso para pedir algo así, pero simplemente no paraba de pensar que tenerlo así a su lado era su mayor regalo de cumpleaños. Sin embargo, quedó un poco boquiabierto cuando éste quedó sin camiseta. Moniwa se ruborizó pero no dijo nada, simplemente aprovechó la situación. Sabía que luego se sentiría culpable, ¿pero ya qué? Abrazó su su cuerpo, y éste también, luego de eso, acabaron en la cama. Cerró sus ojos, y respiró hondo, pero pegado a su oreja, estaba el corazón de Ushijima latiendo, sus brazos rodeándole y su profunda respiración que estaba dejando claro que estaba durmiendo.

Era una petición extraña, mas no incomoda. En el día de un cumpleaños, normalmente uno se preocupa por festejar. . . O al menos, desde su inocente e "infantil" percepción es así. Pero si quiere dormir, no se lo impedirá. De hecho, lo llamó para tenerle entre sus brazos; Cerró sus ojos y una vez le tuvo, le atrajo. — Descansa. — Susurró, antes de también permitirse dormir. Pero al parecer, el muchacho se le adelantó. Abrió sus ojos por un solo momento y en sus labios, se formó una suave y pequeña sonrisa. De nuevo, una lástima que siguiera dormido. Pero, allí acabó, su ajetreado día de cumpleaños por fin tenía un descanso. Ese pensamiento se disipó al oírle hablar, sentir sus cálidos brazos le hacía sentir feliz de haber nacido cerca a él, su vida junto a Ushijima Wakatoshi nunca hubiese sido menos feliz. "Tú también" Susurró, rodeándolo entre sus brazos. Le amaba demasiado, y estaba feliz. "Te amo..."


End file.
